Overcome
by SparkyStarZ-13
Summary: Dawn had done something that shocked all of Sinnoh, getting her ribbins taken away from her and banned from contests for a year! But was it all a waste? -Hollista Request xx


**Overcome**

**SsZ-13**

**AN: Hi everybody! This is a request from Hollista. This is completely her idea, and credit goes to her. I just wrote it ^^**

**Here goes… Enjoy^^**

--

What have I done…

_I let my anger get the best of me…_

_Why?_

_I was just so frustrated…_

_Out of all things? All the things I could have done…_

_But I did something so stupid!_

_How did I think this would fix anything?_

_I'm so stupid…_

She burst into tears by that point. Sitting on the couch of her home in Twinleaf, with her head in her hands. What had she done? You'll see…

--Flashback…

_Not again. She had lost, again! In the appeal round too! Because Mr. Fussy didn't like it. All the effort she had put into it! All the effort that Ash had put into it! And he says no…_

"_It was…interesting. But I found it very unoriginal. Sorry, that's a no from me." Said Mr. Contesta…_

_His words echoed in her head like a pin-drop in an empty hallway. This would __**not**__ do! No? Unoriginal? How?_

_The contest judge picked up his glass and took a sip of the ice-cold water, as the other judges stated their opinion. Of which Dawn was not listening to; she was too busy eyeing down Raoul Contesta. She stormed over to the judge, ignoring the questions coming from the MC who had noticed her movement, and pushed the glass down on him, spilling the chilling drink all over him. The audience gasped and the victim stood up in shock. He started angrily shouting, but Dawn was in her own little world of guilt and pride. She was zoned out in confusion. Why did she do that?_

--

She didn't understand it herself. It was like something had overcome her, taken control and…did that. She just…was so angry. He didn't even give her a second thought! But now nobody would give her a second thought. She was banned from contests until next year. She would have to start all over again. Her ribbons were confiscated (all except her Mother's, which she had thought as a good-luck charm) and she was banned until the end of the Grand Festival. What a disappointment she was. Mainly to herself, but everybody around her. Her friends, mainly Ash, had put so much hard work into helping her get those four ribbons, so she could complete her dream…and look at her now… back to the beginning…

She looked to the left, to the framed pictures of newspaper articles that her mum had put up for all to see. Her daughter, the soon to be contest champ! But that's not what was said anymore. The newspapers reported it as front-page news. She lost so many of her fans…including Ash. Ash, her number one fan…what would he think of her now? What a disappointment…. Though she had no idea what he was thinking…she ran home before he had the chance to talk. Of corse him and Brock would be here soon, and her mother had gently told her to sort things out with them…that they would understand…

She rested her head in her arms, sobbing her sorrows away. She heard the front door click, and then creek open. One footstep, and a whisper. _"Let me talk to her."_

That whisper was too familiar, they were here. Another footstep, and another. One after the other, getting louder and closer cautiously. She felt something beside her, sit down behind her and rub her back.

"Dawn…" It was him.

"Forget it, Ash! I know…" She cried, her voice muffled by her arms.

She felt something snake around her side and pull her back into him. She shuffled into a more comfortable position as her embraced her. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She gripped onto his shift and dug her face into his chest howling at her stupidity. She could hear him shush her, and feel him sway her. _Saying it was ok…_

Once she had calmed down he asked her the dreaded question…

"Why?"

He felt her breath in deeply, and look up at him, pulling away from his embrace, but still letting him hold her. She exhaled.

"I…you…did so much fro me…you helped me so much, even postponing your gym battle for me, and he…said no."

Ash was shocked. Was this his fault? Did he maybe-

"But it's not your fault!" She yelled, reading him like an open book. "It's mine…I couldn't control myself! I don't know why I did it…I guess I was just sick of failing…" Her voice seemed to turn into a whisper as she shamefully hung her head down.

"Dawn…"

"And now look at what I've done! I'm back to where I started! And everything you did for me was a waste! After months and months of training, and it's all gone to waste. Because of me!"

"Dawn, I-"

"All because I was so st-"

"Dawn!" He cut her off, looking at her in the eye. "It's ok…not everything was a waste."

"Yes it was…" she sobbed.

"No…it wasn't. The time we spent together wasn't a waste. At least…I don't think it was…"

She looked up at him. He was right! But still…

"And we'll just have to do it again. Nothing's a waste. I still lov-" He stopped. Biting his tough. Opps…

Dawn's eyes widened, what was he going to say? Was he going to…

"What?"

"I still…" He hesitated. He couldn't wallow the lump in his throat. He just couldn't. But there was more then one way to tell her…

He leaned in; he didn't have a clue what he was going to do. He didn't know how to kiss. He had no experience what so ever…but something overcome him, taken control of him.

He leaned in and brushed his lips gently over hers. He felt her pull away, most likely in shock, but even that small movement had struck his body with regret. Then, she pushed her lips harder on his, closing her eyes. She was…kissing him back! He moved his arm around her, as she did the same to him.

He pulled away, still in daze from the best moment of his life. Waves of pleasure flowing through him. He rested his forehead on hers, both of them smiling.

"I love you too, Ash." She giggled.

--

**AN: Hope you liked it Hollista! ^^**

**Thankz for reading everybody :D**

**Byz ^^**


End file.
